


Niles & Effie: When did you realize you were in love?

by Quiet_Thistles



Series: When did you realize? [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Thistles/pseuds/Quiet_Thistles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm new to Ao3, but I hope you might like this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niles & Effie: When did you realize you were in love?

It was watching Effie crush an apple that made his heart first jump. It was inexplicable, he was supposed to be scared of such a threat on his head, but he was instead very impressed, almost amazed. The second time was the kiss she left on his cheek. He almost forgot to wash his face that day, and during battle he was in such a trance he would’ve lost his remaining eye if she wasn’t there (there was the third time). Afterwards it was a spiral of heart flutters at every turn he saw her, every smile she smiled, and every battle she, with full confidence and grace, took out enemies like pesky flies. It was a little unfair, to be honest, he bet she didn’t even notice what he did in her, he bet she thought of him as nothing more than a thief and a flirt who taught little girls bad words. Curses, why did he pigeonhole himself like that? He can only pray she’ll accept his ring.

Niles was a man she wouldn’t have given second thought minus the circumstances. She thought he was a sweet-talker, but after hearing Elise, she couldn’t help but assume the worst when she confronted him. And she was right to do so, she should crush his head! ‘Is it really so bad if lady Elise sounds a bit like me?’ What is he thinking?! Well, what is she thinking when she watches, in perfect awe, as he sends an arrow into a Faceless’s heart with expert precision, or when she listens to him laugh and joke with his friends, or when she has trouble hiding her smile once he breaks out into a grin? What a man he is, making her hope that one day they’d go out on a date, and she could wear that dress Elise got her for her birthday, or making her giddy when he personally seeks her out for battle, or making her dream of marriage that one time. Even Elise can sense it, she’s been slipping in her training and her eating! Oh gods, he’s coming this way! 

Effie: … Well, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but give me that ring! I love you.. But you better be on your best behavior! One misstep, and your brain is mush!  
Niles: Well, well, don’t you have a way with words? I’ll do my best not to get crushed!


End file.
